


The Stars Don't Speak

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets Dru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Stars Don't Speak  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny meets Dru.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

For some reason, Benny couldn’t stop staring at the woman standing in front of him. He didn’t understand. He’d seen other female vampires before but there was something about this one. 

“The stars didn’t say you would be here. I think I shall be very cross or...” She danced around him, her hands reaching out and running down the length of his back, down his arms, across his...

_Woah!_

“Excuse you!”

“I am a vampire.” She whispered gleefully.

“So am I.” His fangs shown as he flashed her a grin.

Dru rubbed her hands together. _This was going to be fun!_


End file.
